


Expectant

by dollfoot



Series: Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha!Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bureaucrat!Karma, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Teacher!Nagisa, They are married, and use pet names for each other, omega!nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfoot/pseuds/dollfoot
Summary: Nagisa found out that he was pregnant and he didn't know how Karma will take the news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Karma and Nagisa had been married for a year or so. I think this is quite fluffy. I like them talking so here they are talking a lot.
> 
> Original character is a gyno. 
> 
> No sexy times, but there are implications of sexy times happening.
> 
> Unbetaed

"Hun, have you seen my pills?"

Karma looked up from his work pile on the coffee table. It was unusual for Nagisa to ask him about where stuff is; Nagisa was the organized one out of the two of them. "I haven't. Why, it's almost the time again?" He took off his reading glasses, only to see Nagisa closing the medicine box he put on the living room.

After bond, omega's timely heat lessens. Before mating, it usually comes once every two months but with mate around, omega only has 3-4 heats in a year. For Nagisa's case, it was around 92 days from when his last heat ended.

Nagisa sighed and turned to look into the drawer next to the sofa, "Mmhmm. You should remember it by now, that's when I got more cranky than usual." He closed the drawer. Nope. Not in this drawer. Nagisa pinched the bridge of his nose. I didn't think I moved it… Where did I… Oh!

Nagisa went to the bedroom, leaving Karma with his work again. Karma shrugged and went back to read the documents in his hand. If Nagisa started taking his pills today, that means his heat will start sometime next week. Birth control pills were to be taken around a week prior heat, similar with omega suppressant. Now that Nagisa has a mate to spend his heat with, suppressants are not relevant anymore. Instead, they have to be careful with their heat love-making.

Nagisa and Karma had agreed to postpone having children of their own. Nagisa was quite busy with his work as convenor of the English subject and homeroom teacher. Karma, on the other hand, has yet wanted anyone to steal Nagisa's attention from him. He didn't care if it's childish: he wanted to monopolize Nagisa's attention for as long as he can. Yeah. Children can wait. Now speaking of attention…

Karma set down his papers and closed his laptop. After putting everything in its place, he put off the lights and strolled to their bedroom. He found Nagisa sat down in his side of the bed, hair in a bun, reading a book. Nagisa blinked at Karma's arrival, "I didn't think you'd finished with your work this early," Karma answered with a grin as he walked towards their bed.

"I have something else in mind. It can wait."

Nagisa only closed his book and put them aside as Karma crawled to his side. Karma threw his body on top of Nagisa and hugged his middle, nuzzled his head on Nagisa's chest.

'Typical' Nagisa smiled at Karma's antics. He moved his hand to stroke Karma's hair. Karma could come across as aloof and arrogant as he is charming towards the general public, but only Nagisa knew how spoiled his husband can be. Adorable.

Karma mumbled on his chest.

"What was that?"  
  
"--Wanna cuddle."

Nagisa laughed. "Really, now?" He felt an arm snake around his belly, "The usual kind or the sexy kind?"

"Sexy one, of course." Karma had moved to release his middle, hovering on top of Nagisa and tilted his head down to kiss Nagisa's clavicle, "Can I?"

Nagisa answered it with taking Karma's cheek in his hand, kissing it briefly. "Mmm lemme think," Nagisa lips slid into his mouth and Karma instinctively moved to take Nagisa's head in his grasp to lock the kiss--unraveling Nagisa's hair bun in the process. It was deep, but before Karma proceeded to play with his tongue Nagisa drew back. Karma followed Nagisa's lips and gave it a peck.

"Is that a yes?"

"Mmm… yeah." That was the only word Karma needed before he advanced to strip Nagisa off his pajamas.

* * *

 

He was just biting Nagisa's inner thigh playfully when Nagisa stiffened. Alarmed, Karma straightened his back and asked, "What's wrong?" Nagisa paled and put his hand over his mouth. He squirmed under Karma and Karma immediately moved back to let Nagisa get out of the bed and hasten to their bathroom. Karma slid down the bed to follow Nagisa to the bathroom, then quicken his steps when he heard Nagisa throwing up.

He hurriedly went to the bathroom to find Nagisa sitting in front of the toilet. He moved to Nagisa's sides and stroked Nagisa's back, "You ok, babe?"

Nagisa wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned on Karma tiredly. "Mm yeah." Karma lifted his spouse from where he was sitting and proceeded to carry him and put him on the bed. Nagisa drank some water on the table near his bed and Karma went to the bathroom again. He came back to Nagisa with a wet towel. Karma wiped Nagisa's face and hands gently. "What happened? Did you eat something weird?"

Nagisa closed his eyes. "No, nothing out of usual… Ah," Karma perked up at that, "It's probably my pills. I accidentally brought some with us when we were on vacation last month. When I found them inside the luggage I thought it was ok, but I might not screw the cap on tight enough--might have gone bad." Karma looked pensive. Nagisa smiled drowsily. "Don't worry, I'm ok now. Will just buy new ones tomorrow. But I don't think I can continue our 'sexy cuddle'."

Karma's eyebrows twitched, "That goes without saying." His growing erection was long gone since he followed Nagisa to the bathroom and he still wouldn't care if he still had one--there's just no way he would take his beloved in this condition. He grabbed Nagisa's pajamas on the floor and proceeded to dress Nagisa. Nagisa let him put on his shirt, but he stopped Karma from dressing him further, mumbled that it's enough, "Want me to make you something first? Here, drink more water," Karma raised his hand to the table but Nagisa shook his head, "No, I'm good." He moved to touch Karma's upper arm, "But I am tired and want to sleep. Stay?"

Karma kissed the top of his head. "Yeah, ok." He took and wore his pants then went under the cover beside Nagisa. Nagisa snuggled closer and put his head on Karma's bare chest.

"Night, darling."

"Good night,"

* * *

 

Nagisa threw up again.

He just took the new pills that he fetched from the pharmacy, and not a few minutes later he threw up. He was in the kitchen this time, so he after regaining his composure, he made some tea to comfort his stomach. That was weird. It was quite apparent that him throwing up was some sort of allergic reaction towards the pill--and it was not because it was bad as well. This had happened before--he was on doctor's prescription exactly because his body couldn't really have the general pills sold in common drugstore, so before that, he had allergic reactions too. But this shouldn't be the case since this is his usual pills…

Nagisa glanced at his watch. It was not that late… only a half past five. Karma should be home around 7.30, so there was still plenty of time for him to prepare dinner. He could go to the hospital for check up on his condition, but it would be precarious and he wouldn't know if it'd take more time than he expected.

'Karma will be freaked out if I wasn't home without prior notice but he'd also be worried if I were to tell him that I am going to the hospital at this time.' Either way, it's probably not a good idea to promptly go to the hospital right now.

Nagisa sighed.

No use in pondering on things he couldn't do. It was ok, his heat was not for 6 days anyway, so one more day without pill should still be fine. He might need a new prescription though.

Nagisa opened the fridge, 'Ok, now what should I make for dinner this time…'

* * *

 

"I think I am going for a checkup after school tomorrow."

Karma paused, his chopsticks hovered on top of the grilled salmon before him, "What's wrong? Are you sick?" Karma put down his chopsticks, "Is this about yesterday?"

"Partly, yeah. I am sure it was just an allergic reaction, but not because it's bad, it might just the pill is not suited for me anymore." Nagisa waited until he finished chewing, "I will just check up for why and if I should get a new one."

Karma looked relieved, "Huh, ok. I was worried there for a second." He continued eating. "Thought you might be pregnant or something."

Now it was Nagisa's turn in stopping his chopsticks midair, "Why would--it was not a morning sickness and--wait, are you saying that you are relieved I am not pregnant?"

Karma blinked, "No, I was relieved you were not sick. You being pregnant is another matter, it was just a thought since you threw up. You know how they say people being sick in the stomach when pregnant kinda thing." Karma explained nonchalantly.

Nagisa fell silent. He knew that it was not the case--Karma just said that it's not it!--but a mere thought that there is the slightest chance that Karma didn't want him to get pregnant made his stomach coil. But they agreed on that, didn't they? They wanted to wait. He wanted to wait. Was he unsettled because he was scared he was indeed pregnant, then?

The change in Nagisa's scent made Karma worried, "Babe, you ok?"

Nagisa was startled, he didn't notice he was out for a while, "Ah. Yeah, nothing to worry about." Yeah. Nothing to worry about, he was just being unreasonable.

"Was it something I said?" Karma is too sharp in this kinda thing, "Are you upset that I thought you were pregnant?"

"No, I…" Nagisa didn't even know himself. "I don't know. It's not… that, I think. I was just… I don't know." Nagisa dropped his gaze on his food. There was no explanation in his mind, but he certainly felt a whirlwind of emotions. He didn't feel that hungry anymore.

"I think I am done eating," There is not much left on Nagisa's plate, and it was not unusual for Nagisa to not eat much but unlike eating out, Nagisa's portion is already smaller than what Karma had.

Karma decided to not push things further. Nagisa never concealed things from him--if he didn't talk about it it's not because he didn't want to, he probably couldn't. "Yeah, ok. Let me finish your food and I'll wash the dishes after. You should rest. I'll be with you soon."

Nagisa gave a small smile. He stood from his chair and moved to Karma's side of the table "Yeah, alright. See you, darling," He kissed Karma on the cheek before walking to their bed.

* * *

 

Doctor Hisami mumbled a 'thank you' for the nurse and skimmed the contents quickly. Yep. Her prediction is confirmed.

"You are pregnant, Akabane-san."

"…I am sorry?"

Doctor Hisami glanced at her patient. She was Nagisa's gynecologist, specialized in omega's reproductive system. Nagisa was her patient for more than a year now--he consulted with her since he was bonded with his now husband.

"You were right about it being an allergic reaction. However, it was not an allergic reaction because the pill is not suitable for you anymore. It's because you're pregnant." Hisami paused, "Ok well that does mean it's not suitable for you anymore. But not because it's the wrong pill to take."

Nagisa looked thoughtful. "But… my last heat was three months ago? Does this mean the conception was outside my heat?"

"If that's true, then yeah," Hisami checked the papers once more, "Yours now is probably only around four weeks old." She caught Nagisa's eyes as he peered closer at her. "It was uncommon, but fertilization outside heat is not unheard of."

…Four weeks ago? Nagisa blushed, 'Ah.'

Hisami hid a grin, "Something comes up in mind?" Nagisa only looked away bashfully. Four weeks ago was the time when Karma and he took a few days off to celebrate their anniversary outside town. Not a good idea to remember those now.

Hisami continued, "Intense love-making might induce false heat for omega, which increased the possibility for them to get impregnated, assuming that the partner's sperm is in great amount and in quite a lengthy duration inside womb--like knotted state."

Nagisa blinked. He chocked out a laugh. Of course they had to have sex intense enough in the last month's vacation for him to get pregnant. Couldn't blame Karma alone on this matter though, that vacation was long overdue.

He smiled softly. Pregnant.

"Ah, hahaha…" He covered his eyes with a hand.

Seeing at the odd reaction, Hisami wondered if this was not a good news for her patient--well, he was here for pill prescription so it was obviously a surprise, "Akabane-san? Are you alright?"

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sensei," Nagisa choked out a laugh, he couldn't hold out her tears any longer, "I am just," he wiped his tears away "I didn't realize that I'd be so happy." He hasn't been able to stop crying out of joy, Hisami moved towards him with a smile and stroked his back.

"--I was, I didn't know, I mean--" Nagisa looked at her in hopeful disbelieve, "Am I really? Pregnant?"

Hisami smiled warmly, "You are," She offered him tissues in on her table and continued, "I suppose… we cannot say much until it's a little older but yeah, you are pregnant, Akabane-san."

Nagisa held a hand close to his belly. He never actually gave a long thought about children after they decided to postpone it. They are not against it, for sure, but at the time it didn't seem to be a wise move. His mom didn't pressure him into having one either--his mother knew full well what it takes to raise a child when she was in the peak of her career--she never regretted it of course, there is no single doubt that his mother loved him with all her heart--but it was also how he understood why his mother was so demanding in raising him 'right'. However, having thought about it and having one right now was totally different.

He never knew how much he wanted this.

What he was feeling at the moment was pleasure and excitement that he couldn't ever imagine.

Nagisa giggled, "Hehehe--I feel like the luckiest person on earth right now…" he let out a tender smile, "I can't wait to tell--"

Nagisa went rigid.

Hisami sensed the stiffness of Nagisa's back, "Akabane-san?"

Nagisa felt cold all of the sudden. There was a sudden fear that Karma might not take this well, and that--

hurt.

He blinked his eyes.

There were fresh tears for entirely different reason than the previous one.

* * *

 

"I'm home," Karma announced his arrival and took off his shoe. It was just a matter of seconds until he looked up,

Odd.

Nagisa didn't greet him as usual, in fact… "Nagisa?"

There was a rustle from the kitchen, "…Yeah, love, I am here" his voice was small.

Karma walked from the foyer to the kitchen, finding his wife still fiddling with vegetables. He had his back on Karma, "…I haven't finished making dinner yet, so you might want to take a bath first?"

There was something definitely wrong here.

Nagisa never failed to meet his eyes when he talked to him. Karma went closer and hugged Nagisa from behind. Nagisa visibly stiffen.

Yep. No mistaking it.

"I know that it's what I've only been asking recently, but what's wrong? Are you ok? How was your checkup today?" Karma buried his face in Nagisa's hair. Nagisa didn't even put his hair in the usual bun he had when he cooks. Instead, he let his hair gathered on one side of his neck.

"…"

"Baby?"

Nagisa shifted and turned his head to meet Karma. Karma looked at him expectantly. Karma couldn't really tell what's on Nagisa's mind right now. Nagisa raised his head and kiss Karma softly on his cheek. "…We'll talk about it after dinner, ok? I prepared the bath already, you should take a bath now."

Karma reluctantly released his hold, "Ok, then." He proceeded to walk to the door while shrugging his coat off, trying to wrap his head around all of this.

* * *

 

Karma sighed when he soaked himself in the tub. He felt resurrected. He really needed this.

Now, something was definitely bothering Nagisa and he didn't know what it is. This information troubled him. What is it? Must be something about the checkup. The text that he received from Nagisa earlier that day indicated that there is nothing out of the usual from him. Was Nagisa really pregnant? Oh God--please don't let it be some major noncommunicable diseases that leave Nagisa with a few months to live or something.

Karma turned cold. Ok. Now he's freaking out. He drew a deep breath. Calm down. Nagisa's last checkup was only a few months ago, and there was nothing crazy. Even if Nagisa was diagnosed with an NCD--which is highly unlikely, Nagisa led a very healthy lifestyle, but just in an attempt of not dismissing the slightest chance that it could happen--it shouldn't be there for very long yet. Looking at Nagisa's current condition, medication and treatment should be possible. Awesome.

That helped a lot. Thanks, brain. He was good with this.

Now.

If Nagisa were pregnant then that's a whole new case.

He honestly… He couldn't deny this. Breeding Nagisa full with his child was what his entire being has been telling him since the time he realized Nagisa was his mate. He didn't mind waiting, sure--and hogging Nagisa all by himself--but the thought of having a child with Nagisa--a physical proof of his union with the love of his life, was definitely not bad at all.

He smiled a little. He wondered how their child might be. Will they inherit his looks? Or Nagisa's? The thought that Nagisa nursed their baby in his arms made him feel warm.

However…

This was Nagisa's decision. This was Nagisa's body. Karma would rather die than forcing anything out of Nagisa. He loved Nagisa so much that he didn't even mind not having children if that's what he wanted. And toward this, Nagisa--

He knew Nagisa wanted to have children, but there was a reason why they wait in the first place. Nagisa seemed upset when he implied that he might have been pregnant with child yesterday and he didn't want Nagisa to be upset.

If Nagisa was pregnant with a child that he didn't want…

Shit.

That stabbed his insides more than he thought it would be.

He sighed. But it wouldn't be fair for Nagisa. Nagisa would probably hurt if his husband was excited with the prospect of something that he didn't want. So. Yeah. He had to be supportive.

…It was crazy now that it seemed he'd be able to handle the former scenario better than this one.

* * *

 

Karma washed the dishes as usual while Nagisa made some tea for himself and hot chocolate for Karma. For a moment, it felt like their usual routine--he talked a little about work today during dinner, and Nagisa would also talk about his day. After he finished wiping the last plate, Karma moved towards the sofa where Nagisa and his drink had been waiting. Nagisa raised his head when he felt Karma approaching, hand wrapped in his mug of tea. Nagisa had changed to one of his nightdresses. Karma took a seat beside him and nuzzled his neck before taking his own drink. After sipping their drinks in silence, Karma put his mug on the table.

"So," Karma started, "What is it?"

Nagisa hesitated. Karma glanced at Nagisa's hand on his mug. It trembled. He held Nagisa's mug and released it from his hand gently. Holding it to his lips, he kissed Nagisa's hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

Sometimes he didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse that Karma was always able to unravel all knots in his gut. He could feel that his body relaxed instantly and lean more on his husbands embrace.

No need to prolong this. He needed to get this out quickly. Nagisa took a deep breath and looked up to Karma, "I'm pregnant."

Well.

Karma might have seen this coming but he had yet decided on how he should take this news from his bath early on. The lack of excitement on Nagisa's announcement didn't help the slightest.

But it was only the split second of hesitation on Karma's part that made Nagisa's resolution crumbled.

Tears slid down on his cheek and he couldn't help to let out a weak sob. Nagisa couldn't believe this--he was a mess, he was being ridiculous, Karma hasn't even answered, but--

Karma panicked. There were plenty of times when he made Nagisa cried in bed, but Nagisa has never been an emotional person--he rarely cried, he was angry and upset sometimes, but he never let his feelings left unexplained. This was different. Karma could only bring Nagisa's face close and wiped his tears, "Shush, baby, don't cry…"

Nagisa couldn't stop the fear that consumed him. He knew Karma wanted children--he did, he said so. But then why did he hesitate? Why did he look confused, like it wasn't--like it shouldn't--

Nagisa didn't stop crying and Karma never felt more miserable in his life.

He thought when this moment comes, it would be something that they will share with joy--he'd laughed and kissed Nagisa's belly and Nagisa would giggle in response, stroking his head in a loving way he always did--he never thought it would be like this.

To be fair, he didn't have the slightest idea of what is going on in Nagisa's head--or heart--for him to be reduced into a sobbing mess like this, Karma would do anything in his power to make Nagisa stop crying. He put Nagisa on his lap and held him close. He stroked Nagisa's back in a comforting manner and tried to kiss his tears away.

Nagisa stopped crying after a while, Karma could feel his shirt wet with tears. Karma shifted his arms to take a look at Nagisa's face. Nagisa looked tired and heartbroken. It pained Karma.

"…Love?"

"Mmm…" Nagisa answered with a hum.

He didn't know how to phrase this, but "Do you… not want our baby?"

Nagisa lift himself on Karma's lap abruptly, "What! No! I want it! I want them--Karma," He clutched the front of Karma's shirt tightly, "I never knew that I could ever want anything this much. I never imagined I could ever feel this joy of having your child in me" Tears started to form on Nagisa's eyes once again, "I just thought that you… might not."

Karma was flabbergasted.

"What? Are you crazy? Nagisa!" He took a hold of each Nagisa's upper arms and gripped them tightly, "Of course I do! We're going to have a baby! Oh god--" Karma let out a laughed "--I am so happy right now I think I'm going insane." Nagisa went limp in his arms. His eyes soft.

"…Really?"

"Yes really" Karma bent down to capture Nagisa's lips in a kiss. Nagisa was still dazed. "What gives you the idea that I might not?"

Nagisa dropped his gaze down his lap, "…You hesitated when I told you the news…"

"That's because I thought you didn't want it! I don't want you to be upset that I want them when you don't."

"...Then what gives you the idea that I don't?"

"Well, yesterday you seemed troubled with the idea of me suggesting you were pregnant." Karma raised his eyebrows, "You were quite distressed, I thought it was because you didn't think you were ready." Karma continued, "…And we also agreed to wait back then, so I don't know. You never really mentioned it either."

Nagisa was glad--all of the previous tension he felt in his body evaporated. He threw himself into Karma's arms. "That was because I also thought you implied that you were relieved I wasn't pregnant…" he circled his arm in Karma's neck, and leaned in "…and yeah, also 'cause I thought we're still waiting." Nagisa chuckled at that.

"I was being silly, aren't I?" Really… In retrospect, Nagisa knew he wasn't really in his right mind. Maybe it was his pregnant hormones.

"We were being silly, but I guess you were sillier," Nagisa poked Karma's cheek in retort, Karma just laughed at that. He hugged Nagisa by the waist.

"I am so happy, Nagisa."

Nagisa smiled. "Me too."

"…I was scared that you might have cancer or something."

"What? Karma!" Nagisa couldn't help but laughed.

"Well, you were being weird after checkup! I was just listing down all possibilities."

"Mm, no cancer. Just pregnant."

"Mmhmm…" Karma paused, "But your heat was a few months ago, it was conceived outside heat? I didn't know that we can do that."

He asked the same thing to his gyno just then, Nagisa giggled, "Yeah. Well, apparently it could. Remember our vacation last month?"

Karma mused, "Hell yeah, the one when you begged me not to pull out?"

Nagisa reddened--embarrassed, but smiled at the memory, "Yep. That one."

Karma smirked, "Well… I suppose you were very eager at the time--ouch." Nagisa pinched Karma's thigh playfully.

"Says someone who claimed me all day long."

"Yeah yeah, also my fault for not being able to keep my hands off my beautiful wife…" Karma sneaked an arm under Nagisa's nightdress, sliding up to play with the rim of Nagisa's underwear "Should buy you the sexy kind of this dress."

"I like it just fine."

"Yeah? That's why we should find the sexy one. For the sexy mood."

"Oh?" Nagisa smiled seductively, "I think this one works for sexy mood just fine." He shifted to grind his ass on Karma's crotch to prove his point. "Eep--"

Nagisa squeaked as Karma tugged one side of his underwear down his thigh.

"Can't say no to that."


End file.
